WO98/18588 discloses a sliding compound miter saw. Such a saw can perform bevel cuts, miter cuts, sliding cuts and chop cuts. The sliding compound miter saw disclosed comprises a base 12 (using the same reference numbers as those used in WO98/18588) having a rotatable table 14 mounted within it. The rotatable table 14, in conjunction with a fence 26 fixed to the base 12, enables the sliding compound miter saw to perform miter cuts. A bevel mount 16 is connected to the rear of the table 14. The bevel mount 16 is able to pivot about a horizontal axis in relation to the table 14. The pivotal movement of the bevel mount 16 in relation to the table 14 enables the sliding compound miter saw to perform bevel cuts. Two guide rods 34 are slideably mounted onto the bevel mount 16. The rods 34 are capable of sliding horizontally, backwards and forwards. The rods 34 enable the sliding compound miter saw to perform sliding cuts. A motor unit 36 is pivotally mounted on the end of the guide rods 34. Motor unit 36 comprises a motor 22 for rotationally driving a circular saw blade 18 mounted on a drive spindle on the motor unit 36. The pivotal movement of the motor unit 36 in relation to the guide rods 34 enable the saw to perform chop cuts.
A fixed guard 40 is rigidly mounted to the motor unit 36. Fixed guard 40 surrounds the cutting edge of the top half of the cutting blade 18. Pivotal guard 42 is pivotally mounted to the motor unit. Pivotal guard 42 can pivot between a first position where it surrounds the cutting edge of the lower half of the cutting blade and a retracted position where the cutting edge of the lower half of the blade 18 is exposed for use in cutting.
The pivotal guard 42 is pivoted between its two positions using a mechanical linkage which comprises a series of mechanical arms 48, 50, which are pivotally connected to each other and the saw, and cams 52, 54 which control the movement of the arms 48, 50. As the motor unit is pivoted downwards, the mechanical linkage causes the lower cutting edge of the blade to become exposed due to the retraction of the pivotal guard by the mechanical linkage.
JP2005-178281 describes a chop saw with a table mounted on top of the motor unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,463 discloses a compound miter saw having a adjustable work piece support fence.